the Invitation
by Tjin
Summary: thanks to Halloween Xander is Invited to join the Prestigious Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. this is a part of my 'You'll shoot your eye out collection over on TTH' i do hope you enjoy it.
1. The Invitation

An Invitation

Xander glared at the note that the owl of all things had delivered to him, it seems that he had been invited to join the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not that he really needed it, not after Halloween anyways.

A nightmare of a night diverted thanks to an old blue sheet fashioned into a robe and a white beard bought at discount from Ethan Rayne's party supplies, turning back to the owl Xander nodded before turning back to the room "Well Archimedes, it looks like we are going back to the isle," Xander announced to the sulking owl that had stayed over before rapping his walking stick against the table "Higitus Figitus Zoomba ca zinc, I want your attention everything." As the gathered magical odds and ends turned to face him Xander felt the ancient powers respond to his request in the most fundamental manner.

"Well if you think I'm going back to that dank, cold rainy old castle that Rowana dragged me to after you died you are quiet mistaken, I find I rather like it here, besides Willow happens to be very free with snacks and Buffy is more than willing to talk to me during the more 'Respectable' hours of the day." Archimedes said grouchily before fluffing his feathers up in defiance.

Xander for his part just smiled, he knew the old owl would cave eventually, he would complain about it bitterly but in the end Archimedes would travel with him back to Hogwarts.

Of course he was already having premonitions about a dark haired youth with a nasty scar on his head… a boy with a great destiny unlike any seen since his little adventure with Arthur so many centuries ago.

I don't own BtVS, Sword in the Stone or Harry Potter


	2. The Response

Looking at the letter again, Xander sighed. Moving to sit, he caught himself before motioning the chair over and waiting patiently as it complied with his request. Seating himself, Xander frowned again before putting pen to paper.

'To Albus Dumbledore et al,

I thank you for your kind request and humbly accept, on a somewhat temporary basis, the invitation to join the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry faculty. While I understand the desire to protect your charges, I simply cannot accept certain parts of the curriculum bylaws, particularly the pure blood law requirement. I do not know what games the Board of Governors has played to get such a thing placed into effect, but under Hogwarts general guideline three, subsection B, paragraph four, they are in clear violation in the freedom of knowledge clause and are in danger of having all rights removed and Hogwarts doors closed in protest and I refuse to pander to their petty wants on this matter.

We can discuss this at length at our meeting and I look forward to an enlightening discourse on the reasonings behind it.

As for the transfiguration clause in the student punishment guidelines… While I do not agree with it in general principle, I shall endeavor to abide by it at this time.

Should this become an issue, please respond promptly via my currier, 'Archimedes' or you can simply await my arrival on the morrow.

I shall arrive promptly at seven and I do apologize about the cat.

Sincerely,

Alexander Ambrosia Caerfyrddin Lavelle Merlinus'

Rolling the parchment up, Xander turned towards the surly bird that sat puffed up and glowering at him in the nearly bare room. Archimedes had finally agreed to join him in his "blockheaded adventure," but was not happy about the situation at all. "Here you are Archimedes. Now straight there, and back again if they have a return message," Xander said before waving the cane at the rather pudgy owl. "And don't pull the overworked messenger crossing the ocean gag or I will turn ya into a pigeon I will," Xander threatened before letting the bird on its way.

One of the reasons owls were the mail carriers for the magical world is that, centuries ago, Merlin had cast a wide ranging spell to allow his trusted pet to travel anywhere. Unfortunately, it had been one of the rather scatter brained mage's off days and the spell had gifted the ability to all owl familiars.

Thankfully, it had turned out well enough in the end. At least it wasn't like that debacle with the standing stones at Stonehenge. Not that it was Merlin's fault after all, but still, it was rather embarrassing.


	3. The Arrival

Arrival (The Invitation part 3)

**(A/N) No beta… Sorry**

Sitting in the Leaky Cauldron Albus Dumbledore quietly stirred his soup as he read over the latest edition of the quibbler, mostly the paper dedicated itself to updating the public on the return of young Harry and his exploits in destroying Voldamort so many years ago.

Glancing up at the clock Albus was surprised at the time, he had only a few moments before the Alexander was set to arrive, leaving the soup where it was with the spoon still lazily stirring it Albus stood to head for the Portkey station before frowning as he realized that he had failed to send one with the boys owl, of course the fact that the owl could talk was surprising enough that he felt the lapse to be forgivable but it still left the question of how the most recent and indeed youngest addition to the Hogwarts faculty was going to arrive.

This was of course resolved as the whole world seemed to suck itself inside out for a moment before a sound similar to a wet popping sound combined with a baseball bat being force fed through a blender alerted him that everything was not right moments before a rather interesting boy made his appearance with a disgruntled look on his face as he powered through more than three thousand year's worth of anti-apparition wards, Dumbledore could feel the shockwave from the magical transport echoing through the magical fields surrounding Diagon Alley, Dumbledores shocked state was broken as one of the cauldrons familiars reacted to the sudden disruption of everything it knew by jumping from it's owners lap, streaking up the tallest object available and secreting itself in Dumbledores hat with many claws securing it in place atop his head.

Shaking his head in irritation at the rather rude keep away wards that he had been forced to work his way through on his way to meet Albus Dumbledore Xander straighned his robes with a grunt before smacking his staff on the ground and looping his traveling bag over it, "Well that was a fine how do you do, I come all the way out here to meet and they throw up a couple childish keep away wards, why I have half a mind to take myself back home and be done with the whole thing" he ranted as he shook out his robes for a minute before glancing around and finally noticing the shocked looks on the gathered witches and wizards of the small pub, most interesting of which was a rather tall older gentleman with a lime green robe festooned with bright purple starts and planets that whirled around him in a rather interesting manner while a bristle tailed cat hid itself in his cap in terror.

Making a mental note to find out who his tailor was Xander finally came to the conclusion that this was Albus Dumbledore himself, smiling pleasantly Xander took a step forward while his staff and bag hopped dutifully after him as he held out a hand in greeting. "Aah, you must be Albus, sorry for the arrival, some pranksters seemed to decide on throwing up some cheap charms to disrupt my travel, quiet childish and all that but I suppose that boys will be boys and all that," he declared before stroking his chin in thought "But I must say that it would probably be better if some safeguards were up to keep people from just popping in wherever they please, maybe some kind of receiving station like the trains and buses use," he mumbled before making another note to speak with the Minister of Magic to get something of the sort set up.

Blinking the shock and small drops of blood away Albus simply nodded before waving his hand towards the door as he readjusted his personal views of the young man before him quite a bit.

While Albus and Voldemort were among the few capable of blasting through the wards and several of the top witches and wizards had the ability to circumvent them through other means the casual way the boy had blown through them was a sight to behold indeed.

Taking a moment to pry the rather irate familiar off his scalp Albus led the way into Diagon alley to collect the items needed for the newest professor of magic at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

As they left the Cauldron was shocked once more as a dozen members of the elite Aurors division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement invaded them in search of the one responsible for half the tracking and safety charms in Diagon Alley going haywire.

-

Explaining the situation back at the Cauldron to the boy had been enlightening to the Headmaster, it seemed that the wards in Diagon Alley were used back in the day as a rather rude way to ward off visitors, much like a 'Do not Disturb' sign on someone's door or a 'No Trespassing' at their property line, usually sufficient for everyday hoodlums and encyclopedia salesmen but of little value against the more determined types.

Shaking his head at the thought that Diagon Alley was far less defended than he thought Albus was determined to check the wards at Hogwarts as soon as he returned before double checking the blood wards at Harry's residence.

Far better to be safe than sorry, and if Alexander was willing to help he would see both of their defenses upgraded to something the young Merlin considered 'Acceptable'

After all if Voldemort returned he wanted to be as prepared as possible to give him a 'Right proper Smack' as he heard it explained one day at a muggle Soccer match in Belgium back in eighty five

Of course the fight that had ensued soon after was enough for Albus to avoid that particular sport and it's fans for many years after.

Moving through the crowded streets of Diagon alley Albus smiled at the future for the first time in many many years.

-  
**  
(A/N) sorry for the rather lax writing recently, work and life combined with the lackluster reception of my last update kinda killed the drive to write for a bit, but I am still here and still writing.**

I hope you all enjoyed it, for the record I do not follow the crowd of Dumbledor haters, sorry if you do not like that idea, and if you don't know what happened in Belgium 1985 then shame on you, Bunch of Hooligans.


End file.
